nuestros hijos
by sofys
Summary: continuacion de "el capitan y la nueva shinigami", karin a crecido al igual que toushiro, estos dos se han casado y karin a resultado embarazada, que pasaria si este bebe fuera niña y trajera una que otra complicacion,luego hare una continuacion separada
1. nuestros hijos

Cap 1º: Nuestros hijos

(continuación de "el capitan y la nueva shinigami")

Había amanecido una vez mas, ¿ que tenia esto de especial?, no mucho supongo, solo que tenia que decírselo ese día, me había decidido, yo se que es muy raro en mi condición de shinigami y que estos asuntos son extraños e este mundo, quizás sucedió porque traspase el portal con mi cuerpo o solo fue obra del destino, no se si se alegrara, el solo cambia su semblante frío conmigo y me muestra esa sonrisa suya que quizás debería ser ilegal, era esa sonrisa la que me mostró aquel día de fría navidad, el día que perdí el titulo de niña o chica, si, me refiero al día de la ventisca hace unos 10 años atrás.

Hace unos días lo confirme y me felicitaron las mujeres que hacían de enfermeras y que me habían atendido, por supuesto que les pedí discreción y que por favor no hablasen del tema, o no por ese entonces

-Nadie sabe de esto, quiero que el sea el primero en saberlo, creo que le corresponde ese derecho- susurre yo mientras con suavidad tocaba mi vientre.

El dormía a mi lado placidamente, hace unos dos años estamos oficialmente casados, y ahora esto, se supone que debería alegrarlo una noticia de esta magnitud, pero la verdad soy yo la que no se como actuar, que decir, como expresarle mi situación, esto es algo único, y justo ahora vengo a confundirme.

El sol ha empezado a filtrarse por la ventana, y se que cuando llegue a tus ojos, despertaras.

Me levante con gran pesadez de la cama, y fui al baño, disponía de unos 15 minutos para listarme, eso seria lo que tardaría el astro en despertar a mi esposo.

Me coloque mi vestimenta de teniente del 10º escuadrón puesto que matsumoto se había jubilado tempranamente para poder cuidar a sus hijos.

Alise mi cabello y luego lo ate en una coleta con un lazo negro, me puse mi normal sombra negra suave en mis parpados y me dirigí a la cocina.

Había empezado a preparar el desayuno cuando escuche a toushiro levantarse y dirigirse al baño par luego cerrar la puerta.

Termine de preparar nuestros alimentos y me dispuse a poner la mesa cuando desde atrás toushiro me abrazo y me mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja.

-buenos días-me susurro mientras me soltaba.

-buenos días- le respondí yo con suavidad mientras depositaba en la mesa lo que íbamos a necesitar para comer.

-¿Cómo haces para cocinar tan rápido?. Me pregunto.

-supongo que son años viviendo solo de mi misma, aprendo rápido- dije yo mientras me sentaba a comer a su lado.

Comí en silencio, estaba tratando de buscar las palabras para decirle que...

-¿te sucede algo?- me pregunto con preocupación.

-no, en absoluto, solo que hoy nos tocaran pilas y pilas de papeleos.-mentí

-sabes que detesto que me mientas para no preocuparme, vale, suéltalo…-me respondió esta vez con un semblante serio.

-bueno…yo…- sonó el timbre- ¡ya va!- dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa bajo la mirada de mi capitán.

Abrí la puerta y era Sharon, ahora tenia unos 15 años y siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana, se había convertido en una shinigami, bajo mi cuidado.

-lamento molestarte tan temprano karin- se disculpo, ella me consideraba una hermana, por lo cual tuteaba conmigo.

-no molestas, ¿Qué necesitas?-le pregunte tranquilamente, ya había aprendido a dominar mi carácter.

-bueno…tsuki esta muy enferma, y mi hermana no puede cuidarla, tu sabes que ella no esta muy bien que digamos de salud, y esta mañana se despertó realmente en mal estado… yo me preguntaba si…- parecía dudar.

-tranquila, nadie notara tu ausencia hoy, además, a cualquiera le cae mal una comida pesadita ¿no?- le guiñe un ojo.

-muchas gracias-me agradeció y luego se fue.

Yo volví a la mesa donde el me estaba esperando.

-¿y?-me pregunto

-era Sharon, no podrá ir hoy-

-no me refería a eso, ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?-

-no me pasa nada, son imaginaciones tuyas.-

-no lo son, ¿estas enferma?-

-depende si tu lo consideras enfermedad…- susurre para mi de forma que no me escuchase

-karin…se que algo te pasa, siempre estas pensativa o "ida", no prestas atención y tu eficiencia en el trabajo no es la de siempre, por favor, dime lo que sucede-

-es solo que no se como decírtelo- le explique yo.

-se ha hecho tarde, vamos al seireitei- dijo y se paro en la puerta esperándome.

-vamos- dijo yo mientras salía y nos encaminábamos a nuestro destino.

Parecía que trataba de darme tiempo para pensar en que decirle, porque ya había pasado media mañana y ya habíamos terminado el trabajo, la oficina no estaba en silencio, la gente iba y venia, y matsumoto había venido a vernos, por lo cual, es obvio que si esta ella, ese no seria un día tranquilo.

Matsumoto había llevado a su hija a la cual llamo kiyoko, la chica tenia pelo rubio y ojos negros profundos y atrayentes, ahora tenia unos ocho año y era intrépida e inteligente, aunque muy reservada.

Era físicamente parecida a su madre pero era en forma de actuar, idéntica a su padre.

Me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era ser madre, y la confusión había nublado mi natural alegría.

-creo que ya se como decírtelo-dije en voz alta mientras me paraba.

El sonrío y también se paro mientras matsumoto me miraba confundida, esa era la mirada que tenia yo hace unos días.

El camina hacia a mi y se paro en frente mío como a medio metro de distancia.

-se esto desde hace unos días, la verdad es que me alegre al escucharlo y al confirmar mis sospechas, me explicaron que este tipo de cosas en muy raro y que solo un cuarto de las personas puede…-

-karin…me matas del suspenso- grito matsumoto.

-como decía…toushiro-me aclare la voz para que mi dicción fuese mejor-

-¿si?- dijo el con tono impaciente, mientras matsumoto prestaba aun mas atención

- vas a ser padre- declare firmemente.

En cuestión de segundos me encontraba girando en el aire siendo sostenida por sus fuertes brazos.

-¡VOY A SER PADRE!-grito a los cuatro vientos mientras me seguía haciendo girar en el aire y reía.

Matsumoto saltaba de felicidad y kiyoko solo sonreía tímidamente.

Mientras esto sucedía medio escuadrón se había reunido a nuestro alrededor y miraba con extrañeza a su capitán.

-un hijo cambia a cualquiera…-esta clase de noticia merece esa reacción…- cuchicheaban las personas, y luego empezaron a llegar personas en mayores grupos hasta que parecía esta todo el seireitei.

Y yo que había tratado de no llamar la atención, fue el quien lo grito…pero de cierto modo, me alegro de ello.

Fin del capitulo uno.

Gracias por leer, esta es la continuación de "el capitán y la nueva shinigami", y creo que seria mejor si es que no lo han hecho, leer mi otro fanfic. Chau y gracias.

Fichas de los personajes de este capitulo.

Nombre : toushiro hitsugaya

Edad : 26 años

Puesto : capitán del 10º escuadrón

Estado civil : casado

Nombre : karin kurosaki

Edad: 25 años

Puesto : teniente del 10º escuadrón

Estado civil : casada

Nombre : Sharon takimura

Edad : 15 años

Puesto : 3º al mando del 10º escuadrón

Estado civil : soltera

Nombre : matsumoto rangiku

Edad: 46 (no se que edad tenia en la serie)

Puesto : ex-teniente del 10º escuadrón

Estado civil : casada

Pongo esto para que entiendan mejor las cosas ¿si tiene alguna duda me dicen eh?

Por cualquier cosa me envía un mensaje

L a _ s o f y s h o t m a i l . c o m (quiten los espacios)


	2. un dia mas

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo 2º: un día mas

Detesto que la gente se preocupe obsesivamente por mi, por eso me desagrada estar enferma, o herida en el peor de los casos.

Cuando me enfermo todos insisten tanto en cuidarme que al final termino cediendo y soportando los cuidados de las personas, no me dejaban cocinar, limpiar ni nada, me sentía inútil.

Pero cuando estoy herida no puedo levantarme de la cama o moverme como quisiera, y eso me fastidia aun mas que el caso anterior, porque aunque quiero no puedo moverme mucho, en cambio cuando estoy enferma, por lo menos, no me muevo por decisión propia.

No es que considere un embarazo como algo malo, solo que no me agrada que la gente se preocupe por mi, y si cuando estoy enferma las personas se me enciman, cuando el seireitei entero se entere de mi condición… no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

Y aunque no quiera, tendré que soportar a mi hermano gritándome y regañándome como si aun fuera una muchachita. Rukia de seguro empezara con que tenemos que hacer una fiesta y empezara ha hacerme regalos como una buena cuñada, matsumoto me llevo por todo el centro comercial a buscar ropa de bebe cuando ni siquiera se su sexo.

Los capitanes me felicitaron y las revistas de chismes, tienen material para meses.

Si así es en los primeros meses, los últimos han de ser extenuantes.

Anoche toushiro me beso hasta quedarse dormido, o que yo me quedara dormida, no recuerdo con exactitud.

Me desperté mas temprano de lo habitual, ya que el sol aun no entraba por la ventana, mire el reloj – 05:45-

Me desperté media hora antes de lo normal, era extraño, suelo dormir bien si la habitación esta en completa oscuridad, me dirigí al baño en silencio he hice lo de siempre, cepillar mi cabello y atarlo, lavarme la cara lo dientes y las manos, maquillarme suavemente y calzarme los pies para poder andar por la casa en silencio.

Fui a la cocina y busque ingredientes para preparar algún desayuno mas tardío, solo para pasar el tiempo, pero aun así me sobraba tiempo.

Termine el desayuno y lo serví, sentí a toushiro ir al baño, tenia como 10 minutos mas todavía.

Tome un libro del estante de arriba de mi librero y lo abrí, empecé a pasar hojas al azar como si estuviera buscando algo. Me detuve en una hoja que tenia por titulo "peligros del embarazo", no iba a tener tiempo suficiente para leer el extenso capitulo de aquel tomo negro, lo puse primero en la fila del estante para encontrarlo mas tarde.

Me senté en la mesa y unos instantes después me encontré acompañada de mi esposo, empezamos a comer acompañados del alba y note que toushiro observaba un montón de bolsas en un rincón.

-desde cuando compras tan…¿compulsivamente?- pregunto haciendo un gesto de confusión al ver que eran mas bolsas de las que parecían.

-yo no las hice, me las regalaron- conteste riendo nerviosamente

-¿Quién?-

-medio seireitei- respondí entre risas

-¿Qué son?-

-la verdad no lo se, no me moleste en revisar- termine mi desayuno en dos mordiscos mas y me dirigí a las bolsas.

-ropa de bebe, mas ropa de bebe, aun mas ropa de bebe, un cobertor para cuna, una cuna para armar, juguetes de bebe, sombreritos y zapatos de bebe, ¿ya menciones cosas de bebe?-pregunte mientras intentaba examinar el contenido del resto de las bolsas.

-¿hay una cuna ahí?- pregunto el acercándose a mi he inclinándose cerca del lío que acababa de abrir.

-si, esta en partes, falta una pata, busca por ahí-le pedí

-¿y esto?- pregunto sacando un mini-futon

-será útil, supongo- dije medio dudosa.

Seguimos revisando aquel desastre que luego tendría que ordenar hasta que nos dimos cuenta que se no había pasado el rato y que debíamos irnos rápido para llegar a tiempo.

Créanme que me encantaría decirles que el día trascurrió normalmente, pero eso depende si su definición de normal es ser rodeada de personas curiosas que te acosan y el no poder sentarme tranquilamente en el sillón de la oficina.

Ichigo se paso por mi escuadrón con una cara que me hubiera espantado si no supiera para que venia, el suele visitarme, pero solo a mi casa, nunca venia al escuadrón si no era obligatorio.

Se paro en la puerta y miro a todas las personas presentes asustándolas tanto que se esfumaron sin decir palabra alguna, cosa que le agradecía.

Me percate unos momentos después que Rukia estaba detrás de el, parecía tan diminuta al lado de ichigo, ¿me veré de ese modo junto a toushiro?, ahora que lo pensaba mi marido me saca como cabeza y media, y mi cuerpo parecía diminuto comparado con el de el, ahora entendía porque me llamaba "muñequita de porcelana", fácil de romper, imposible de no tocar, o por lo menor en su posición.

Pero Rukia era un poco mas pequeña que yo en altura, pero en edad física y espiritual, me llevaba bastante.

Ichigo paso y cruzo los brazos, mientras Rukia cerraba la puerta del escuadrón con llave no sin antes vigilar que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Ichigo se me acerco con el ceño fruncido, como siempre, y Rukia casi saltando de alegría, ¿que demonios había pasado que estos dos habían tenido reacciones tan diferentes?

-¿PORQUE DEMONIOS DEBO ENTERARME DE QUE SERE TÌO POR MEDIO DE TERCERAS PERSONAS?- me grito, yo me enfurecí, no había tenido esa intención.

-NO LE GRITES QUE NO ESTA SORDA- contesto Rukia en mi defensa antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

- yo se lo dije a el- señale a toushiro- ayer, y no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo a ti.- declare.

-lo ves, no es que no quisiera decírtelo, idiota- le dijo Rukia.

-de todas formas te ibas a enterar esta noche- hablo por fin toushiro quien no se veía muy feliz ante los gritos.

-¿eh?- preguntaron Rukia e ichigo al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y mostró a una niña de pelo rubio y ojos transparentes. Era kiyoko, quien en silencio se acerco a Rukia y le entrego un papel blanco cuidadosamente doblado.

- es para usted señora kurosaki- dijo la pequeña shinigami mientras depositaba el papel en la blanca mano de Rukia.- es de parte de mi madre, permiso – dijo la niña, quien hizo una reverencia y salio con una tranquilidad inalterable.

-"hola Rukia querida, ayer me olvide de decirte que toushiro y karin los invitan a su casa, dile que no podré ir y que lo lamento, es en su casa a las 8 no te imaginas la noticia que te darán."- leyó la receptora del mensaje en voz alta.

-UPS- dejo simplemente mi hermano y río nerviosamente dándose cuenta de su error.

-supongo que ya que sabemos la razón del acontecimiento, este se suspende, además yo e ichigo tenemos que hablar, adiós- se despido Rukia y se fue arrastrando a su esposo mientras este se quejaba y maldecía.

-Rukia tiene mas fuerza de la que aparenta- murmure yo.

-al igual que tu – me contesto toushiro sin necesidad.

El día se extinguió al pasar las horas, y gracias a todos los Ángeles pude volver a mi casa en paz.

Cuando llegue fui directo a bañarme, el efecto del agua caliente sobre mi blanca piel desnuda me era reconfortante, y necesitaba ese baño urgente, ese día había sido agotador, pero estaba segura de que los días o semanas siguientes iban a ser igual de agotadores, me coloque bajo la lluvia de agua levemente caliente que dejaba mis piel aun mas blanca, y me dedique a lavar mi cabello.

Estuve un largo rato en el baño, entre a mi cuarto y me cambie, me puse un kimono bastante lindo y muy fresco, estábamos en verano y el calor no me ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Me recogí el cabello en un rodete pues aunque odiaba mi pelo en esa forma, el calor me gano.

Fui a la cocina a preparar la cena cuando sentí a toushiro en la otra habitación murmurando.

Allí se encontraba sakuno quien parecía estar mejor de salud y toushiro quien miraba atentamente un libro.

En la mesita había unas cuantas cajitas con remedios y otros medicamentos.

-¿son tuyos?- le pregunte a mi vieja amiga.

-no, son tuyos- me respondió.

-¿míos?- pregunte confundida

-si, el capitán me pidió que te los trajera.- me respondió

Estaba confundida, ¿no estaba enferma, entonces?

-son complementos vitamínicos por si las dudas- respondió toushiro a la pregunta implícita en mi rostro.

-¿parezco desnutrida? – pregunte mirándome de reojo, en realidad pronto cumpliría el mes y medio, ya tenia pancita.

-"por si las dudas"- repitió el.

-bueno, pero no crees que estas exagerando- le dije.


	3. en la tierra

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo 3º: en la tierra

Me forcé a mi misma a levantarme, anoche no dormí mucho, aunque no tenia muchas intenciones de dormir.

Los meses se me fueron, ahora mi panza había crecido y ya era notable, no se si seria un buen o un mal día, seria bueno debido a que hoy iríamos a la tierra, podría ver a yuzu y sabríamos el sexo del bebe, la parte mala seria que cuando llegara yuzu no estaría sonriendo, no por mi llegada, si no porque se había divorciado de touya por motivos que no quiso darme por teléfono, la peor parte, tienen tres hijos.

Termine de abrir mis somnolientos ojos y di pasos suaves hasta el baño, cerré la puerta a mi paso y procedí a lavarme la cara, mi piel blanca marcaba perfectamente mis ojeras y OH… maldita sea, tenia una marca en el cuello, matare a alguien.

Del armario saque mi traje y me lo puse, no cubría la marca, no me preocupe, una vez vestida tome de un estante maquillaje y lo puse sobre mis ojeras disimulándolas tan bien que apenas y alguien lo notaria, y la marca de mi cuello también cedió, me puse un, poco de sombra y me moleste en delinearme los ojos.

Una vez más o menos decente, tenía que despertarlo, cuando no dormía toda la noche, toushiro dormía hasta el mediodía, pero hoy iríamos a la tierra, seria la primera vez en mucho que no tendría que hacer papeleo. Suspire y salí del baño hacia mi cuarto.

-toushiro levántate- le pedí, el me ignoro, se giro y me dio la espalda. Eso si que no.

-TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA, LEVANTATE O NOS VAMOS SIN TI.- declare en una alzada de voz.

El se movió una vez mas pero no se molesto en abrir los ojos. Usualmente me hace ese truco, cuando me enfado y estoy por empezar a moverlo, el me jala hacia la cama y me hace cosquillas a mas no poder.

Hoy no estaba de humor y no teníamos tiempo, los demás llegarían en cuestión de minutos.

Me levante y fui hacia la cocina, abrí la heladera y tome una jarra con agua fría o mas bien dicho a medio congelar.

Volví a la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.

- … ¿te vas a despertar?...- pregunte maliciosamente.

El sin abrir los ojos volvió a girarse.

-lo tomo como un "no quiero"- yo quería saber si mi bebe era niño o niña, y el me llevo a usar medidas extremas.

La tire la jarra con agua de un solo golpe y el al inmediato contacto con el agua se paro.

-vamos cámbiate, te ahorre una ducha- le dije yo fríamente – si te hubieras despertado antes, no habría tenido que hacer esto.

-bueno, ¿y el desayuno?- pregunto mientras se ponía su ropa interior.

-desayunaremos allá, es tardísimo, inoue tiene muchos pacientes.-

-no entiendo porque insistes tanto en ir a la tierra.-

-porque inoue y yuzu me pidieron ir a la tierra a visitarlas mientras estuviera embarazada, y bueno, ya que estamos allí.- le respondí mientras el terminaba de vestirse.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de mi casa y supuse que serian mis compañeros de viaje. Y mis suposiciones eran correctas, allí estaban rukia e ichigo con mikami, era una jovencita de unos 13 pero su cuerpo mas tiraba a la de una adolescente de 16 o 17 años.

Era alta, obviamente de los genes kurosaki, ya que le sacaba bastante a su madre, la cual se ofendía cuando en medio de sus peleas ichigo se le daba por sacarle el tema "eres aun mas pequeña que tu hija", y rukia siempre le respondía "y tu mas infantil e idiota", la jovencita solo se reía ante sus peleas, se había acostumbrado.

Mientras toushiro hacia dios sabrá que cosa, yo me senté en la sala a con mis familiares y les serví algo de te negro.

-delicioso- dijo mikami con una sonrisa.

-mucho mejor que el de tu padre- dijo rukia mirando a ichigo de reojo.-

-al mío por lo menos se le puede llamar te- dijo el en tono burlón.

-¿QUE DIJISTE GRANDICIMO IDIOTA?- le grito a ichigo levantándose de su lugar.

-¡LO QUE ESCUHASTE, ENANA!- le dijo el simulando ser un enano, mikami no pudo evitar reír.

-BOBO – dijo rukia.

-ESTUPIDA- le respondió ichigo.

-RETRASADO MENTAL- se defendió la chica de pelo negro.

-HISTERICA- contraataco el hombre.

-HESQUIZOFRENICO- adjunto rukia.

-¡YA PAREN LOS DOS O LES CONGELO EL ------!…- toushiro paro la frase a medias notando que estaba mikami presente, pues yo sabia que los insultos que ella estaba acostumbrada a oír eran muy diferentes a los que el estaba a punto de decir.

-ya vámonos de una buena vez- dije yo.

-si- dijo mikami y se levanto.

Toushiro suspiro de forma oíble antes de cruzar por la puerta de entrada mientras rukia e ichigo se amenazaban con la mirada y mikami se aguantaba la risa.

El viaje no tubo contratiempos y llegamos al poco tiempo, cuando llegamos ichigo y rukia se fueron directo a casa de yuzu a dejar nuestras cosas, en cambio yo y toushiro fuimos a buscar su cuerpo físico, pues yo había atravesado el portal en mi forma humana, no necesitaba uno.

Recurrimos al tipo del sombrero entupido para ese asunto y pareció bastante intrigado hacia mi estado.

-querida karin, ¡deberías pensar en hacer dieta!- se río ante mi.

-Creo que no debiste decir eso…- murmuro toushiro.

En cuestión de uno o dos segundos, deje al viejo inconciente en el suelo debido a la fuerza con la que lo golpe.

-¡no estoy gorda! ¡Estoy embarazada!- le grite al viejo entupido quien se encontraba tratando de volver a la conciencia.

- creo que lo golpeaste muy fuerte – me dijo mi esposo mirándome de forma acusadora.

-el se lo busco- le conteste desganada.

- menuda fuerza- dijo un chico pelirrojo mientras observaba el Chichón que se le había formado al viejo gracias al golpe calzado, de mi cortesía.

-vámonos antes de que mates a alguien- me dejo toushiro mientras me jalaba fuera del lugar

Salimos del lugar y empezamos a caminar rumbo al centro con destino el consultorio de inoue, pero mi estomago me recordó otro compromiso.

-tengo hambre- susurre mas para mi mientras me tocaba el vientre, toushiro suspiro.

-yo también vamos a comer al bar de aquella esquina.- me propuso, el bar estaba a dos cuadras.

-¿Cómo haces para ver tan bien?- le pregunte.

-no lo veo, lo recuerdo.- me dijo, no lo entendí bien pero de igual forma fuimos allí.

Empezamos a caminar y el me tomo de la cintura de forma sobre protectora, al principio no entendí el gesto, hasta que vi a unos tipos mirándome de formas que un niño no comprendería, celoso, así era el, muy celoso.

Seguimos caminando y me di cuenta de que una niñas de unos 13 o 14 años nos veian y mi oído puedo percibir sus comentarios.

-El hombre es muy lindo… ¿no?- dijo una rubita de piel tostada

- te saca como 10 años may- le recordó una pelirroja.

-¡no lo digo con esas intenciones!- se defendió.

- aja, era solo un comentario mas…- murmuro otra rubia, pero esta tenia otro tono mas tirando a castaño.

-parece que la chica esta embarazada- se percato la pelirroja.

-¿tu crees?- pregunto nuevamente la rubia de tono oscuro.

-con razón esta con ella, ha de ser por el bebe.- supuso mal la rubia que me había comenzado a caer mal.

-están casados, mira el anillo en sus dedos, y una vez que son un matrimonio o no lo sean, y si tienen un bebe o no, no es de nuestra incumbencia, además la señora se dio cuenta de que estábamos hablando- dijo una chica de cabello marrón claro que se había dado cuenta de que las estaba observando.

-¿Qué?- dijeron las otras cuando al fin lo notaron.

Solté el agarre de mi marido y me acerque a las muchachitas que temblaban de terror, debo admitirlo, cuando estoy enojada, doy miedo, todos me lo han dicho.

-¿tienen mas opiniones sobre mi?- les pregunte a las tres entrometidas.

-eh nosotras…- la niña no articulaba bien sus escasas frases.

-voy a pasar a decirles tres cosas: 1º; soy casada, no se fijaron que tengo el anillo, 2º; si, estoy embarazada y dentro de poco sabre si niño o niña y 3º; son demasiado niñas para andar juzgando a personas que les sacan el doble de vida.- luego les sonreí irónicamente .- que tengan un buen día.-

La gente se había quedado mirando a las mocosas entrometidas y estas pasaron una gran vergüenza, se que estoy grande para andar haciendo tanto lío, pero con eso me aseguro de que no volverán a hablar estupideces por un buen rato.

Toushiro me miraba en forma acusatoria otra vez, pero se le fue en cuanto llegamos a la cafetería y empezamos a comer con gran normalidad.

-entiendo que no te agrade estar en bocas de unas nenas pero karin…estas bastante grandecita para andar dando escándalos.- me recrimino.

-por lo menos que tengas algo bueno de que hablar, y si no lo hacia no iban a aprender la lección- e conteste.

-¿se puede saber que tenían que aprender?- me pregunto.

-"en boca cerrada no entran moscas"- conteste.

-sigo pensando que estuvo mal- me contesto.

-bueno vámonos, mi bebe espera- dije yo levantándome dispuesta a irme de una vez al consultorio.

------------fin del capitulo------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo, perdón por no actualizar tan seguido como desearía, pero es que mi hermana esta rindiendo materias y necesita la computadora la gran mayoría del tiempo, bueno, quiero pensar que su espera valió la pena pues me esforcé mucho en esto, nos leemos y por favor dejen comentarios y me avisan si encuentran errores, cuales sean.


	4. ¿niña o niño?

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo 4º:

Comí lo poco que quedaba de comida en mi plato y me volví para ver a mi marido – vámonos- declare.

Bueno, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar ansiosa, niño o niña, nene o nena, bebe o bebita, esos eran mis pensamientos, quería saber que seria, matsumoto había sido la encargada de las apuestas, todos, habían apostado a que seri varón, matsumoto fue la única que aposto por una niña, entonces, si resultaba mujer, ella se ganaría suficiente dinero como para comprarse otra casa.

A mi me daba igual que fuese, mientras estuviera sano, todo estaría bien, bueno, ese era mi punto de vista, pero supongo que toushiro tendrá el suyo. Nunca antes se me había dado por preguntarle. Siempre me pareció que estaba feliz fuese lo que fuese, pero quizás no fuera el caso.

- toushiro, ¿quieres que sea niño o niña?- le pregunte levantando la mirada mientras íbamos caminando, maldita sea, aun con tacos el me sacaba media cabeza.

-hm, bueno, supongo que quiero que sea una niña- me dijo el sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-con que una niña, ¿Por qué?- le pregunte a modo de respuesta.

-ya que, quiero que sea niña porque, quiero que se parezca a ti, ¿satisfecha?- me pregunto algo avergonzado por su respuesta.

-esa no es una razón, ¿solo para tener una mini-versión mía?- pregunte.

-es algo irrazonable, no digo que esa sea la razón, digo que quiero que sea niña, y en el caso que lo fuera, que se parezca a ti, pero no es la verdadera razón- se justifico.

-¿por que estoy empezando a creer que no me dirás la razón verdadera…?- me pregunte a mi misma.

-porque no te la diré- dijo el.

En respuesta a su contestación, hice un puchero y el no pudo evitar reírse. Se acerco a mi y me rodeo con si brazo por la cintura y me atrajo a el, caminamos otra cuadra mas y al fin llegamos al consultorio, justo a tiempo.

Entramos y nos atendió una amable recepcionista, tenia pelo negro atado en una coleta alta, que le legaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, llevaba un vestido negro y unas sandalias blancas, tenia ojos azules, muy hermosos, aunque no pasaba de los 16 años de edad, una niña aun, o por lo menos para trabajar.

La señorita nos llevo hacia una puerta de la sala a la cual debíamos entrar, nos abrió la puerta, nos dio una amable sonrisa, un "buena suerte" y se fue a su lugar, parecía ser muy eficiente.

Cuando entramos vimos a inoue con el cabello atado en un rodete con algunos mechones cayéndole por los costados, seguía teniendo una linda sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos, seguía siendo la misma chica, o mujer en este caso.

-bienvenidos, ¿Cómo están?-pregunto ella.

-muy bien- contesto toushiro por ambos.

-¿empezamos?- propuso la medica.

-claro- dije yo.

Me acosté en algo así como una camilla, e inoue me subió la remera hasta la base de los pechos mostrando mi vientre desnudo.

Luego sentí como esparcía por el, una crema que me resulto fría al tacto, sentí un leve escalofrío, que paso por toda mi columna.

Luego coloco un aparato sobre mi panza, otra vez ese escalofrío al tacto, empezó a moverlo mientras observaba una pequeña pantalla.

Mire a toushiro, quien se concentraba en el monitor, su rostro era neutro, frívolo, tenia tiempo de no verlo, o por lo menos cuando nadie mas le prestaba atención.

Mire de reojo la pantallita miniatura que tenía en frente, no le encontraba forma hasta que me puse a observarla detenidamente, zona por zona, hasta que inoue hablo.

-es una niña, y parece que esta sana- dijo ella alegremente y con una sonrisa.

-que bien- suspire. Estaba tranquila con eso de "esta sana", ahora podría dormir tranquilamente en las noches, o lo intentaría.

-Emp.- exclamo toushiro, yo lo mire con cierta extra

Estuve dándole vueltas a mi vientre con el aparatito, viendo a mi hijita, ahora solo faltaba el nombre, supongo que le dejare elegir a el, pero eso si, debe gustarme.

Estuve como diez minutos "viendo" a mí bebe, pero inoue tenia mas y mas pacientes esperando para ver a sus hijos… o hijas, y yo no podía retrasarlos mas, aunque así lo desease.

Salimos del lugar sonriendo como nunca antes, nada me quitaría esa alegría, NADIE, ni siquiera las estupideces de ichigo.

Nuevamente caminamos juntos, el tomándome de la cintura, creo que era medio kilómetro a pie, pero me daba igual, eso no era nada para mi estado físico, pero compre algunos chocolates y agua mineral.

Cuando lleguemos mi casa, descubrimos que ichigo y rukia habían salio a comprarle ropa a mikami, pero que esta se había quedado dormida en una de las habitaciones de la casa de yuzu.

Yo necesitaba hablar con ella, así que le pedí con gestos a toushiro que se retirara, y el lo hizo con la excusa de tomar un baño.

Una vez que quedamos solas en la sala me anime a hablarle.

-oye, yuzu- intente llamar su atención.

-quieres saber lo de la separación ¿no?- ella fue al grano y me ahorro muchas cosas.

-si, parecían muy contentos cuando me fui- dije yo.

-en diez años pasan muchas cosas, ¿sabia que me case a los 17?- me dijo cabizbaja.

-no lo sabia- dije sorprendida.

-bueno, me case a los 17 cual niña enamorada, y unos meses mas tarde quede embarazada de la pequeña Kaoru, ella tiene 8 años, es muy dulce, y el embarazo no tubo problemas, touya estaba muy contento, takeru vino un año después, y Sakura llegara en unos meses, todo empego cuando solo tenia tres…- dijo ella.

-¿Qué paso?- dije yo en tono maternal y tomándola de la mano.

-muchas cosas, touya empezó a salir a altas horas de la noche, y yo de crédula me tragaba sus excusas, "salidas de trabajo" me decía, una vez, me di cuenta que estaba hablando por teléfono a hurtadillas, y empecé a sospechar que estuviera metido en cosas raras, pero nunca pensé que…que el…- siguió.

-respira- le dije a ella, quien estaba a punto de llorar cual niña de materno.

-si, una noche en la que touya volvió a salir como lo hacia casi diariamente, takeru se me acercó, yo tenia tres meses de embarazo entonces, el me pregunto: "mami, ¿Quién era la señora de hoy?", yo no comprendía bien así que le pregunte "¿Cómo era la señora?", el me dijo que de pelo castaño y ojos azules, alta y morena, me derrumbe, era nuestra vecina…- estallo en llanto.

-tranquila, respira…- le decía yo.

- una noche me escondí en la cocina y fingí que me había ido de compras, entonces el la llamo y ella vino, vestida tal mesera, con faldas tableadas negras, y una camisa a medio abotonar, era una niña, de no mas de 15 años, me engañaba con una niñita, ¿sabes lo humillante que es eso?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-tienes razón- dije yo enfadada.

-ella se le abalanzó sobre mi ex esposo frente a takeru, sin importarle la presencia de un niño, el la arrastro al cuarto y luego escuche sus jadeos, sus gritos y no soporte mas, en esas ocasiones, me hecho a llorar, pero estaba enfadada, no triste, envíe a takeru con Kaoru a jugar a la plaza de en frente y fui a mi alcoba, abrí la puerta sin asco y los vi, revolcándose, jale a la niña del pelo y la saque de mi casa y a touya con ella, medio desnudos claro.- dijo ella.

-bien hecho- le dije, pero ella siguió.

-cerré la casa, y llame desde atrás a los niños, los otros dos, se habían ido a casa de la zorra, les explique a los niños que su padre se había "mezclado", con otra mujer que no era yo, ninguno pareció sorprendido, les dije que no le hablaron y ellos acataron la orden, eso fue hace un mes, touya y yo nos divorciamos oficialmente hace una semana, y el debe pagar nuestros gastos totalmente, siempre y cuando estos sean justificados.- termino ella.

-es duro… pero el no te merecía, y mucho menos si te engaño con una colegiala, ¿aun vive al lado?- pregunte yo.

-no, su madre vino aquí y se disculpo, luego me explico que su hija había sido violada de niña por su padre y que eso la traumo, que ella no era mala, solo que fue adulterada, luego se canso de pedirme perdón y al final, de la vergüenza se mudaron, gracias al cielo,_ esa_ ya no vive aquí.- me respondió haciendo una mueca al final.

- yo lo lamento tanto- le dije.

-no hay nada que lamentar, yo no lo quería aceptar, pero tenia que hacerlo, cambiemos de tema, pues no quiero arruinar tu alegría al saber el sexo de tu primer hijo- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, que no era fingida, pero tampoco alegre.

-si, en serio, touya es un idiota, y bueno, conociéndote, te traerás miles atrás de ti, y por cierto, ¿no tendrás uno de esos libros con nombres?..-le pregunte yo.

-si, lo voy a buscar- me contesto.

Yuzu desapareció detrás de las escaleras, tardaría algún tiempo en recobrar la alegría.

Fin del fanfic.

Me sentí súper mal al poner a yuzu en esta situación, pero ya verán que en mi fic, el mundo le dará una vuelta de las buenas, me sigo lamentando por yuzu, pero debo ser fuerte, de hoy en adelante, los LUNES actualizare. Chao y dejen comentarios.


	5. ¿problemas?

_**Nuestros hijos.**_

_**Capitulo 5:**__** ¿problemas?**_

Pasaron unos cinco minutos desde que yuzu se fue hasta la planta alta para buscar el libro del significado de los nombres.

Antes de que ella bajara, lo hizo toushiro, se acerco hasta el sillón y deposito un suave beso sobre mis labios, luego se sentó a mi lado y me pregunto que había pasado, que se había cruzado a yuzu arriba y que parecía estar con la cabeza en otro lado, me moleste en explicarle toda la historia, o por lo menos lo que yuzu pudo contarme sin derramar lagrimas.

El soltó un audible suspiro, la verdad era que yuzu no se merecía lo que touya le hizo, ¿tenia razones para engañarla, teniendo a yuzu por esposa?

Yuzu era hermosa, rubia de ojos negros, alta de piel suavemente tostada, tenia un cuerpo esplendido y tenia mucha energía, era una excelente cocinera, le gustaban las tareas del hogar, era una madre modelo, tenia una voz suave y dulce, y tenia un carácter pasivo.

La verdad, el no tenia razones para engañarla. O por lo menos, yo no las encontraba.

Paso un rato hasta que mi hermana bajo con el libro y una niña a sus espaldas, bajaba también.

-les presento a Kaoru, mi hija- nos dijo una vez que ambas terminaron de bajar las escaleras, la niña era bonita, tenia el pelo rubio oscuro mas tirando a castaño muy claro, era alta para su edad, de piel blanca y ojos celestes, a diferencia de yuzu ella no parecía tímida, puesto que nos saludo amablemente y nos sonrío, luego pidió permiso y se retiro a la plaza de en frente a jugar.

Luego de que la niña partiera a sus juegos, yuzu se sentó en el sillón de en frente, abrió el libro y lo dejo abierto en un hoja, luego nos lo extendió, la pagina decía "nombres japoneses femeninos".

Luego de media hora deliberando con toushiro, nos quedamos con cinco posibles nombres:

Etsuko = Niña Celestial

Yukiko = Niña de la nieve

Minako = Niña Bonita  
Mitsuko = Niña de luz

Kumiko = Niña de eterna belleza

Después de otra ardua hora de discusiones, nos quedamos con la opción dos, "yukiko", que significa niña de la nieve, la verdad yo prefería el primer nombre, pero mi esposo es mas testarudo que yo y al final me di por vencida, el termino ganando.

Yuzu miro su reloj de pulsera y con suavidad se paro, por instinto mire el reloj que estaba el la habitación, se había hecho tarde, debíamos preparar la comida.

-tengo que ir al mercado…-murmuro yuzu.

-te acompaño- me ofrecí.

-bien, toushiro, ¿podrías quedarte con los niños, una media hora mas o menos?- le pregunto yuzu a mi marido.

-manejo a todo un escuadrón, creo que odre con tres niños- dijo el seriamente.

Yo salí medio preocupada, porque un grupo de niños es muy diferente a un escuadrón porque los niños no estaban "entrenados" y no aceptan ordenes que no sean dadas por sus propios padres.

-¿crees que este bien?- le pregunte a yuzu mientras ella seleccionaba algunos pescados.

-la verdad no lo se, takeru estaba dormido, pero cuando se despierta…- no parecía querer seguir para no preocuparme.

- si se despierta… ¿Qué?- pregunte yo.

-bueno, el solo acepta ordenes mías, y cuando esta solo, el es… MUY revoltoso, se la pasa asciendo desastres, revolviendo cuartos, asaltando la despensa…- dijo ella recordando la ultima vez que lo dejo solo o con una niñera.

No pude evitar preocuparme, no por toushiro, si no por el niño, si el pequeño lo hacia enojar de verdad, esto se iba aponer feo.

Pasamos a otro sector del mercado, y no nos podíamos decidir aun por que arroz llevar, porque pensábamos hacer sushi, pero no había ya de los pescados que se necesitaban, a si que mi hermana dijo que prepararía otra cosa diferente con lo que ya teníamos comprado, eso significaba otro rato mas de compras, yo rogaba porque el niño siguiera dormido, o por lo menos que mikami se despertase, por lo menos, ella sabe tratar con niños, pues tiene dos hermanos menores de cuatro años que son una bomba nuclear, casi destruyen un escuadrón completo con una zampakto de dios-sabrá-quien, y si no fuera por la niña, quizás lo hubieran destrozado por completo.

Y todo eso paso en una reunión general.

Tome algunos vegetales recordando los destrozos que hicieron esos niños en un escuadrón entero, si takeru era como esos dos, no quiero imaginarme lo que puede hacer en una casa.

Por favor, si algún dios me escucha, no permitan que ese niño salga de sus sueños antes de que nosotras entremos en la casa, de lo contrario el niño sufrirá los enfados de mi esposo y créanme que nadie vivo o muerto quiere eso.

-veamos, ahora solo falta comprar las gaseosas y estará todo listo- dijo yuzu para mi alivio.

La parte mala era que estábamos en el sector de víveres, y no había ni un maldito puesto de golosinas para comprar lo que queríamos, dimos vuelta el mercado sin encontrarlos, empecé a enojarme conmigo misma por no poder hacer algo tan tonto, me enfade tanto que pensaba que iba a gritar en cuestión de segundos cuando divise un quiosco, caminamos rápidamente hasta el, pero cuando llegamos, el tipo del lugar lo estaba cerrando, para mi buena suerte, era un hombre de nuestra edad.

Yo estaba de mal humor para flirtear, así que se lo deje a yuzu.

-disculpe, seria tan amable de darme unas gaseosas…- pidió mi hermana, cuando el tipo la vio, casi se le salen los ojos de las orbes, esa era mi hermana.

-yo estaba… cerrándolo…- dijo el tartamudeando un poco.

-lo lamentamos, se nos hizo tarde, es que estábamos buscando algunas otras cosas y usted parece ser la única persona que tiene bebidas, en verdad lo sentimos- mi hermana dio media vuelta y fingió estar por irse, pasaron 2 segundo y el tipo dijo.

-solo, procuren venir mas temprano.- el tipo había caído a los pies de yuzu de forma metafórica claro esta.

Luego de nuestras compras emprendimos camino a casa, eran una cuantas cuadras, pues tomamos varios atajos, faltaban tan solo dos cuadras cuando vimos a Kaoru correr hasta nosotros, tenia un aspecto de haber corrido una maratón, tenia el cabello desordenado, la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor y parecía realmente agotada.

-hasta que las encuentro…- articulo casi sin aire la niña-

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto yuzu, yo sentí un escalofrío.

-takeru….se…despertó- dijo la niña, casi me da un infarto al corazón, debíamos llegar rápido a casa.

Fin del fanfic.

Hola, aquí de nuevo trayéndoles un fic, de seguro han de querer matarme por no actualizar tanto como quisiera, pero ando escasa de ideas y me resulta difícil plasmarlas y unirlas en mi Computadora, bueno, paso a decirle que tal como prometí hoy lunes (son mas de las doce) les traigo la continuación, no les adelantare nada del próximo capitulo, tendrán que espera… muajaja


	6. el jueguito

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo: el jueguito

Jamás en mi vida corrí tan rápido como hasta hoy, tenía dos posibilidades, o el niño estaba muerto o estaba en proceso su fallecimiento, aunque tenía las compras encima, llegue sin tirar ni un grano de arroz de su bolsa.

Con gran temor me acerque a la puerta de la casa de mi hermana, y tome la perrilla con mi mano izquierda, pues la derecha la ocupaba en tratar de que las compras no cayesen en el pórtico.

Tenía miedo por el niño y mi mano zurda temblaba ante la simple labor de girar una perilla, pero a pesar de ello lo hice, aunque cerré los ojos antes de empujarla hacia adentro para ver el recibidor de la casa.

-maldita sea…- musite al ver el desastre que estaba hecha la habitación, no parecía quedar nada de aquel elegante y cómodo cuarto.

Las cortinas, los almohadones del sofá junto con este y algunos sectores de la alfombra anteriormente blanca estaban a medio quemar. Los cuadros que solían estar colgados en diferentes áreas de las paredes, estaban hechos añicos, y estos añicos desparramados por el piso a medio chamuscar.

Entonces el niño, como dueño y señor, corría medio desnudo, sucio y despeinado, paso corriendo a gran velocidad ante mi, de la sorpresa deje caer las bolsas al piso, pero esto no era gran cosa comparado con el desastre de la sala en la que me encontraba.

Atónita recorrí la casa viendo a mi paso, aun mas desastre. Me adentre en la cocina de la devastada casa, los cubiertos y utensilios de cocina estaban desparramados desordenadamente por el piso y la cocina parecía no tener años en lavarse, la heladera estaba tendida horizontalmente en el piso con el lado de la puerta boca abajo, había restos de huevos crudos en las paredes y de otras cosas que preferí no identificar.

Pase por el pasillo que estaba desordenado, casi inundado, por lo cual pase a ver el baño, en la bañera, que estaba derramando agua, había de todo, libros carpetas, ropa, cepillos, cremas y acondicionadores, cambie el rumbo de mi mirada hasta el espejo del cuarto, que estaba totalmente roto y manchado, los mosaicos de las paredes garabateados con lápiz labial de todos los colores que teníamos en casa.

Con eso me parecía más que suficiente pero al seguir mi rumbo hasta las habitaciones, la ropa, los cubrecamas, las camas, las mesas de luz, los libreros, los armarios, los espejos, el piso, las paredes y hasta los techos, estaban sucios, quemados, mojados, rotos o desparramados por varios lugares que ni me molestare en nombrar.

Nuevamente llegue a el recibidor y vi a yuzu y a su hija llegar, ambas miraban todo sorprendidas, entonces notamos que el librero junto con su contenido, se estaba incinerando, entonces mi esposo bajo las escaleras a todo dar y con un extintor apago el fuego, luego sin saludarnos si quiera, volvió a subir las escaleras y le escuche maldecir en un tono bajo.

-o por dios- murmure yo al fin.

Corrí hasta la planta alta del hogar y encontré a mi esposo atando al muchachito a un escritorio de su habitación, no había notad e estado de toushiro hasta ese momento.

Su camisa estaba sucia y desgarrada al igual que sus pantalones, su pelo blanco ahora era grisáceo y parecía tener semanas sin bañarse en vez de escasas horas, pensé que a estas alturas el niño estaría medianamente muerto o herido, pero no lo estaba.

Una ves que mi marido termino su trabajo de atar al niño aunque este se resistiera, se volvió hacia mi estupefacta silueta y me beso suavemente para luego suspirar de forma oíble.

-¿me vas a explicar que demonios paso aquí verdad?- le pregunte, pero sonó mas a una exigencia que a un interrogante.

-te lo resumiré: el noño se despertó, bajo y al notar que su madre no estaba corrió a la cocina, yo pensé que quería comer así que lo deje allí, pero cuando note que se tardaba fui a ver que pasaba ahí, cuando llegue a la cocina el niño no estaba, recorrí la casa pero seguía sin aparecer, cuando lo halle en el patio, tenia una antorcha encendida y antes de que pudiera hacer algo empezó a correr y "sin querer" comenzó a prenderle fuego a las cosas, yo busque el extintor y apague todo, pero para entonces el niño ya había inundado muchas partes de la casa, desordenado todo y otras cosas mas, jamás en mi vida pensé que un niño tan pequeño me pondría tan…-

-¿nervioso?- le pregunte tratando de completar su frase.

-se podría decir… por eso quiero una niña, un varón seria muy desesperante y créeme que tiene de donde heredarlo- me contesto.

-¿Qué insinúas?- le reproche.

-digamos la verdad: si hubiera sido un varón hubiera sido tan problemático de niño como yo, y tan problemático de joven como ichigo, ahora, suma eso y dime que obtienes.- me dijo.

Entonces me puse a racionarlo, y la verdad era que si hubiese sido un varón, iba a ser verdaderamente un lío, si el hijo de yuzu era así, el mío seria…

-OH OH- dije yo en signo de que habíamos interpretado la cosa del mismo modo.

-bien, creo que es mejor limpiar un poco este atentado, parece que un tsunami paso por aquí- dijo el resignado.

-creo que a yuzu le va a dar un infarto- dije yo recordando que mi hermana adoraba la limpieza, pero limpiar esto tardaría mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras dejando al niño amarrado, solo por precaución, encontramos a mi gemela y mi sobrina limpiando como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaban terminando la labor de limpiar el piso pues el resto estaba ordenado, bueno, habían quitado la alfombra dejando ver el brillante piso, las paredes estaban siendo fregadas a mano por Kaoru a quien le faltaba poco para quitar la ultima mancha de la pared de la cual se ocupaba.

Yuzu me miro a mí y luego a toushiro, después de ello, bajo la cabeza apenada y le pidió perdón a toushiro por su "agitada" tarde.

Luego le pidió a su hija que acomodase nuestro cuarto para que así mi esposo pudiera descansar, pero les convencí de que nosotros nos encargaríamos de esa labor, mi hermana gemela parecía muy apenada por lo que estaba pasando, pero ella no tenia la culpa de que su hijo fuera tan travieso.

Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, abrí la puerta y suspire, al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba hecho todo un desastre.

Comente a juntar el montón de ropa que estaba en el piso y junto con la ayuda de toushiro la llevamos hasta el lavadero, después comencé a trapear el piso mientras el acomodaba la cama, tuvimos que reconstruir el armario con las piezas que sobrevivieron al pequeño huracán de nombre takeru.

Me lamente de la cantidad de prendas realmente bonitas que había perdido ese día, aunque usualmente ese tema no me atrapaba mucho, adoraba esa blusa roja que me había obsequiado hinamori para mi cumpleaños, era de seda y ligeramente escotada, dejando bastante a la imaginación, o eso me había dicho mi esposo, y tenia que admitir que acentuaba muy bien mi silueta, o solía hacerlo, pues ahora de ella quedaban pedazos.

Después de horas y media, el cuarto merecía ese nombre, mi marido se tendió sobre la cama y se durmió sn que nada mas le inmutara, en cambio yo, no pude quedarme tranquila, así que baje y me encontré con que la casa ya estaba medianamente ordenada y que ya se podía llamar hogar a esta construcción.

Suspire y con gran pesadez cocine el almuerzo, que estaba un tanto atrasado, pero mejor tarde que nunca, la pequeña Kaoru se encargo de servirlo con una sonrisa pegada en su delicado rostro mientras yo iba a despertar a mi marido.

Entre en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, me recosté en la cama al costado de mi esposo y empecé a jugar con su cabello, sabia que estaba despierto, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo seguirle un ratito el juego?

Suavemente me subí sobre su regazo sentándome sobre el y me agache hasta que mi boca estuvo a centímetros de su oreja y le susurre – despiértate…- con la mayor suavidad posible.

El siguió inmutable, me empezaba a gustar este jueguito, solo por si acaso había cerrado la puerta, quería ver cuanto podía resistírseme.

Aun estando sobre el volví a acércame a su oreja y con la mayor suavidad posible le mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y comencé a jugar con su piercing, esta vez pude escuchar un suave suspiro de su parte, -¿cuanto puedes resistirte toushiro?...- pensé yo.

-despiértate- repetí en el mismo tono que la primera vez.

Seguí jugando con su piercing solo que esta vez deslice mi mano por su bien formado pecho y apreté mis piernas a sus costados presionando levemente mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ahora que esto le debía resultar difícil de soportar sin contestarme, me faltaba solo un punto mas para que cediera y tuviera que aceptar que no podía conmigo.

Deje mi juguetito y deslice mis labios hasta los suyos y los bese primero suavemente, y los suyos tiritaron como tratando de no contestar, luego me separe de el y lamí su labios, para volver a besarlo, pero esta vez, tan apasionadamente, que ni el, pudo resistirse a contestar.

Para su disgusto, no seguí el jueguito más, porque sabía perfectamente como llego ese bebé allí, y fue siguiéndole el juego que era, bastante extenso y una vez que empezaba no había quien lo pare.

.

El se sentó en la cama con cara de disgusto, pero yo no le di importancia y le tendí una camisa y un pantalón limpio.

-es hora de comer, luego vemos "eso"- le dije guiñándole un ojo al final de la oración.

El suspiro demostrando su mala gana por tener que parar su juego preferido, pero yo no le iba a conceder eso antes de comer, porque si no, bajaríamos, pero a merendar, asíque es mejor perder 15 minutos y luego fingir que estamos agotados y tomar una siesta.

Le deje cambiándose y baje hasta el comedor para darle el uso por el cual lleva su nombre, pero al bajar las escaleras me encontré con mi hermana.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- me pregunto extrañada.

-es que no podía despertarlo, parecía muy cansado- mentí, la verdad ya me había acostumbrado a dar respuestas así, era coherentes, con facilidad podían ocurrir.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde los quince años venia mintiendo sobre porque nos tardábamos tanto en "merendar en casa de toushiro" o porque volvíamos del mercado sin comida y otras tantas cosas.

Pero la diferencia era que ahora yo ya no era una niña y que al estar casada, no eran del todo necesarias las excusas.

Pero ahora no me divertía tanto asiendo enfadar a ichigo con insinuaciones inocentes de doble sentido, pero bueno, ya tendría oportunidad de fastidiarlo luego, ahora, a comer.


	7. cambios hormonales

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo: cambios hormonales

Mire el reloj en medio de los besos que toushiro me proporcionaba, y note que dentro de poco seria hora de "despertarse", con disgusto y risitas que se me escapaban porque toushiro me estaba haciendo cosquillas, me separe de el y le explique nuestra situación, debíamos parar de hacer aquello porque era tarde y debíamos bajar, ya que seria sospechoso para Kaoru, que a pesar de ser niña aun, ya sospechaba de nuestras escapadas.

Empiezo a vestirme, me pongo un vestido color rosa que gracias a mi pancita, ahora parecía mas corto de lo que ya era, mostrando un poco mas de mis largas y blancas piernas, el escote era redondeado dejando bastante a la imaginación.

Me recogí el pelo en una media cola adornando la coleta con un lazo de seda rosado, me maquille levemente y decore mis labios con un tono rosa pálido

Mi esposo se puso una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla, su pelo ahora volvía a ser blanco platinado y sus ojos esmeraldas volvían a apresarme y hacia que mi ser interior tiritara, pero es su cara aparecía una sonrisa que me indicaba que estaba bromeando.

Suspire cansada, y luego de una tardecita así, ¿Quién no lo estaría?, le sonreí de forma tierna, como se le sonríe a un niño cuando se le da la razón sobre algo.

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?- me pregunto abriéndome la puerta de la casa luego de que nos hubimos despedido de nuestros anfitriones.

-tenemos que encontrarnos con ichigo, rukia y mikami, ¿no lo recuerdas?- le pregunte extrañada por su pregunta, usualmente, la que olvida las cosas, soy yo.

-con lo de esta mañana, aun no recobro el orden de mis pensamientos, lo siento- se disculpo.

-no te disculpes, nadie hubiera previsto el comportamiento de este niño, solo nos confiamos por que yuzu es su madre, ahora vez los juegos que nos da la genética- le dije bromeando mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia un bar aunque estaba llegando el crepúsculo.

-la verdad es que es impredecible como será nuestros hijos- me contesto el.

-todo es cosa del destino, pero nosotros como padres, también influimos, y mucho- le conteste con una media sonrisa.

Caminamos unas tres cuadras y luego doblamos en una esquina, en ella haba un local que me llamo la atención y jale a mí esposo para poder acercarme mas a la vidriera que había llamado mi atención antes.

Era un local de ropa de bebe, aunque yo ya tenia montones de ella, nunca pude elegir yo misma una sola prenda de mi hija, pues todas eran obsequiadas, y mi hija se merecía algo elegido por su madre.

Mi esposo estaba confundido, pero al notar que veía una prenda en especial, fue el quien me jalo hasta dentro del local. Una vez adentro, llamo a una de las empleadas quien acudió de entre la gran multitud de gente para atendernos a nosotros que apenas y llegábamos, luego note que la mujer venia solo porque era toushiro quien le llamaba.

Suspire cansada, siempre ocurría lo mismo. La chica acudía ilusionada, me veía a mi, a mi pancita, el anillo que le muestro con disimulo, y esa mirada de ilusión, desaparece.

Después de unos instantes, la muchacha me trae el lindo vestidito que estaba en la vidriera, era obviamente pequeño, de color lila, con cintitas moradas, el cuello bordado, los tules ondulados y los botones blancos que resaltaban de la prenda, me encantaba, aunque era realmente llamativo, de todas formas me gusto.

No vacile y le extendí el monto del precio del vestido a la empleada del local, quien nos saludo de mala gana y nos envolvió la prenda y la metió en una bolsa que promocionaba el lugar para que la llevásemos.

Luego de la compra salí feliz del local, pero, en frente había un local de comida, de repente sentí deseos de comer papas fritas, me dijeron que seria normal a estas alturas de gestación, pero se sentía raro, porque yo casi nunca comía frituras, no estaba en mi dieta normal, pero deseaba algo crujiente, pero al mismo tiempo suave.

Mire a mi esposo quien sostuvo la mirada y luego percibió el aroma de la comida que me había tentado, nuevamente suspiro, pero en vez de jalarme me tomo suavemente de la cintura y cruzamos la calle de esta forma bajo las insistentes miradas de las personas.

El chico del local de MC Donald me entrego el pedido con una sonrisa pervertida que al parecer tampoco le gusto a toushiro por que me apretó contra el con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria, en otras palabras, ya empezó con los celos irracionales.

Cuando emprendimos nuevamente el viaje hacia mis familiares, toushiro no soltó su agarre de mi cintura, y no bajo su amenazante mirada, me arte.

-oye, nadie me va a robar, puedes por favor soltarme-le pedí mientras trataba de soltarme, pero el soltó su agarre rápidamente, pareció no darse cuenta de que me hacia daño.

-es solo que me da bronca que les echen un ojo- me gusto como uso el plural es esa oración, era tierno, porque ya tomaba en cuenta a su bebita.

Cuando nos encontramos nuevamente en la casa del idiota del sombrero entupido, no esperábamos que ichigo y rukia hubieran permitido que sus gemelos pasaran por el portal.

-¡takeshi suelta mi lazo!- le gritaba mikami a su hermano menor.

-¡no quiero!- le contestaba el niño de pelo naranja y ojos violáceos.

-¡pásamelo!-le gritaba su hermano gemelo a takeshi quien le entrego el listón de la muchachita que no lograba controlar la situación por las buenas.

-¡ya fue suficiente!- grito rukia parándose de su asiento.

-reikey entrégale el lazo a tu hermana- le indico ichigo al gemelo de menor edad.

-gracias- dijo mikami arrebatándole el lazo a su hermano de las manos, siendo ella quien estuvo a punto de sacar su zampuktou para enseñarles modales a sus hermanos.

Bien, ahora daba gracias al cielo de que fuera una nena, yo podría ser tan buena madre como rukia, ella si que tenia el control sobre sus hijos.

-bueno, su estadía termina hoy, ¿no es cierto?- me pregunto ichigo.

-si, ichi- le conteste yo.

-bien, el viejo les abrió un portal abajo- dijo el mirando a otro lado.

-se enojo porque es niña- nos explico rukia.

-¡eso me da igual!- repuso ichigo.

-¡papa! Eso significa que ni tus sobrinos ni nosotros, tus hijos, te interesamos- dijo mikami

-¿que?, ¡yo en ningún momento dije eso!- explico mi hermano.

-¡papa eres cruel!- grito reikey.

Me dio miedo permanecer en esa habitación, así que yo junto con mi marido bajamos hasta donde se encontraba el portal donde vi al viejo loco, al fortachón, al idiota pelirrojo, y a la chica de pelo negro, que aun seguía mirando el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo entero.

-que tenga un buen viaje- nos deseo la chica de pelo negro, no recuerdo su nombre creo que era ururu o algo así.

-espero que vuelvan pronto para conocer a vuestra bebe- nos grito el viejo del sombrero mientras traspasábamos el portal, parece que nunca dejara de ser tan raro.

Entramos en el seiretei como siempre, pero toushiro tenia, como siempre, algo pendiente por hacer.

Suspire cansadamente cuando todo el mundo se me acerco a preguntarme si era niña o niño, y bueno, todos esperaban que fuera niño porque así eran las apuestas, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando dije "niña" en vez de "niño", me daba igual su reacción, yo estaba muy cansada y necesitaba recostarme y tratar de dormir un poco.

Llegue a casa evitando a todos, por lo cual me tarde mucho mas, pero al fin, luego de largo rato evitando a todos, llegue a mi hogar, deje cada cosa en su lugar y trate de ir a mi cuarto, pero se me hizo un nudo el estomago y se me nublo la vista, aunque solo fue por unos instantes, caí de rodillas al costado de la puerta, y con ayuda de las paredes camine hasta el baño y vomite, me sentía realmente mal.

Todavía estaba algo mareada por lo que me senté en el borde de la bañera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no perder el equilibrio.

Maldeci por lo bajo, pero daba gracias al cielo porque mi esposo no estuviera allí, porque si lo estuviera, se alteraría y me daría pena darle problemas, antes me mareaba ocasionalmente, pero nunca de esta forma, pero sabia que el bebe estaba bien, entonces, solo eran de esas cosas que te suelen suceder cuando estas embarazada.

-cambios hormonales- dije para mi misma en tono bajo, fue cuando sentí unos pasos en el recibidor, había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno, nueva mente les pido perdón por el atraso y les doy las gracias por su paciencia a esta mediocre escritora.


	8. ebriedad

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo: ebriedad.

Sentí como la puerta se cerraba tras los pasos y estos tímidamente avanzaban, ese no era el andar de toushiro, estaba totalmente agradecida de que no fuera el quien me encontrara en estas condiciones, apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio estando sentada…

- karin, ¿estas aquí?- reconocí la voz de sakuno, de alguna forma estoy agradecida de que fuera ella.

-si…-maldecí por que mi tono de voz mostraba que no estaba del todo bien.

-karin, ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo cuando entro al baño y me sostuvo ayudándome con gran esfuerzo a pararme, de este modo me llevo a el cuarto y me recostó en la cama.

-solo ha sido un mareo, no te molestes…- conteste

-¡¿no preocuparme?! Karin, te acabo de encontrar rendida en el baño, estas mareada y vomitaste, soy medica, no idiota- me reprocho

-lo lamento, debe ser que comí en la tierra- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Qué comiste?- me interrogo mi vieja amiga.

-papas fritas, algo de sushi…-empecé a enumerar algunas otras cosas.

-si deseas algo crujiente, come una manzana, no papas fritas, recuerda que lo que comes tu, come ella…- me dijo en signo de reproche.

-lo lamento- le dije yo.

-lo de los vómitos y mareos es totalmente normal, pero recuerda que ahora debes preocuparte mas por tu alimentación y controlar tus antojos, hazlo por yukiko- me regaño cariñosamente ella.

-si, perdón- me reí nerviosamente, pero sakuno tenia mucha razón, la verdad debí preocuparme mas por que comía.

Sakuno me dejo algunos refrigerios y algunas indicaciones sobre que comer cuando sienta tal antojo, pero que no me excediera, además prácticamente me obligo a acostarme hasta que el mareo se me pasara por completo.

Estuve como diez minutos mas en cama después de la despedida de una preocupada sakuno, en verdad ella aun me trataba como una niña pequeña a la cual se debe cuidar, pero su timidez innata seguía estando presente dándole su toque de ternura.

Me levante lentamente para evitar algún accidente, me dirigí a la cocina y asalte la alacena para hacer la cena.

Había literalmente de todo en mi cocina, suficiente para abastecer a un cuarto de la población de la sociedad de almas, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando deje que toushiro se encargara de las compras?

Suspire cansadamente y comencé mi labor rutinario, era extraño que toushiro se tardara tanto, pero no era como para que tuviera que llamarle por teléfono, si no llegaba para la cena recién le enviaría un mensaje, después de todo, el ya era bastante grande como para cuidarse solito.

Estaba cortando cuidadosamente el pescado cuando recordé que había dejado el celular en el cuarto, deje mi labor y camine hasta el cuarto, entonces tome el aparato y me di cuenta de que las luces tintineaban señalándome algo, abrí el celular dejando ver la pantalla que decía "una llamada perdida", me llamo la atención y pulse el botón "abrir", entonces al ver la lista vi el nombre de "shiro-Chan" en la lista de llamadas.

Yo de tonta había dejado encendido el celular en el modo de "silencio" por lo cual no lo había escuchado desde la cocina, pensé en llamarlo, pero tenía las sartenes en la cocina, y en caso de que fuera urgente, abría por lo menos tres llamadas perdidas, no una.

A pesar de todo, termine la cena preocupada, de todas formas la serví para dos, me preocupo sobre todo la hora, mi esposo jamás llegaba mas tardar a la cena, o por lo menos me enviaba un mensaje diciendo a que hora llegaría, pero no me llamaba porque sabia que el mensaje llegaba si o si.

Bien, ya se pasaba de la cena y tenia una razón para llamarle, marque su numero y espere, los pitidos de la operadora me desesperaban…cuando llegaron a los diez pitidos, me agarro el contestador, no me moleste en dejarle un mensaje, ni le envíe un mensaje, el maldito contestador me había exasperado.

Comí en soledad, como hace mucho no lo hacia, aunque no estaba del todo sola, yukiko también estaba allí conmigo o mas bien, dentro de mi, pero me preocupo que mi esposo no llegase.

Molesta por su tardanza, deje todo para que cuando llegara el cenase, tome mi yukata y una toalla, y me dirigí al baño aun enfadada.

Me quite la ropa y me metí bajo la lluvia de agua caliente, desde niña, poco a poco sentía como mis músculos se iban relajando bajo el encanto del agua, limpie mi ya de por si blanca piel, lave mi pelo negro y después de un rato salí de la ducha ya limpia, pero no mas tranquila, ahora no tan solo estaba preocupada, sino que el enfado ya tenia su lugar.

En vez de ponerme la yukata, me puse un kimono, pues sabia que de esa forma no iba a poder dormir tranquila, por más que lo intentase.

Me senté en el recibidor y apague las luces, solo tenia un pequeño velador que tenuemente iluminaba la sala, el reloj avanzaba y mi esposo seguía sin aparecer, esto empezó a molestarme porque el reloj ya estaba por dar a las tres de la madrugad ay yo cada vez mas preocupada, aunque mi enfado persistía.

Tome en celular molesta, marque con tanta fuerza las teclas que estuvieron a punto de romperse, nuevamente llame a mi esposo, o eso creí.

-hola- me contesto rukia del otro lado del teléfono, me había equivocado al marcar.

-hola rukia, creo que me equivoque al marcar lo lamento- me disculpe.

-oye, solo por preguntar, ¿sabes donde se metió ichigo?, ese idiota se fue a la tarde por una supuesta reunión de capitanes y no ha vuelto, me empiezo a preocupar…-me dijo ella.

-no se nada ni de ichigo ni de toushiro, el también se fue a esa reunión y tampoco ha vuelto- le conteste.

-hace rato me llamo nanao-Chan, ella tampoco sabe donde esta su capitán.

-esto esta raro, a mi toushiro no me contesta el celular…- le conté.

-ya me he artado de llamar y enviarle mensajes al tarado de tu hermano, y ni se digno a contestar- me dijo ella, parecía tan o mas enfadad que yo.

-por cualquier cosa nos informamos, alguien toca la puerta, chao- le dije a mi cuñada, quien se despidió y corto el teléfono, deje el mío sobre la mesa y abrí la puerta.

-discúlpame karin, pero bueno, se que es tarde, pero teníamos que celebrar que su esposo iba a tener una niña…-me intento explicar el capitán de pelo blanco largo y de tranquilidad inalterable.

-al grano- dije yo aun enfadada.

-bueno, se que es tarde, peor se nos paso la mano, y bueno, yo no sabia lo que su hermano y otros capitanes tramaban, bueno, creo que será mejor que lo vea usted misma.- me dijo asiéndose a un lado y dejándome ver a ichigo sosteniendo con el brazo a mi marido, entonces me llego el olor a alcohol.

-perdón karin, no sabíamos que el sake lo emborrachaba fácilmente, es que con las otras bebidas no se emborrachaba nunca y bueno- trato de explicarse mi hermano medio temeroso.

Yo me mordí el labio y masculle un "déjalo allí" pero toushiro, que estaba en pleno estado de ebriedad hablo.

- NU, me va a gulpear- dijo el girando la cabeza.

-no te vamos a golpear, no seas idiota- le contesto mi hermano.

-vus nu, ¡ella!- dijo señalándome.

La verdad es que por mas que lo intentara no podía relajar mi seño fruncido y le estaba clavando la mirada a mi esposo de la peor manera que se puedan imaginar, pero a pesar de ello, todos los allí presentes se rieron hasta que yo grite que lo dejaran allí o que los mataba allí mismo, se escapo aquel grito, pero mi enfado era muy grande como para contenerlo demasiado, todos los presentes huyeron asustados diciendo cosas como "la que le espera cuando este sobrio" o "te apuesto a que mañana no esta vivo".

Con mas facilidad de la pensada cargue a toushiro hasta el baño, lo metí en la bañera y encendí el grifo de agua fría para que se le fuera el olor a alcohol que tenia impregnado.

Tome de nuevo mi celular y marque el numero de rukia, le explique lo pasado y ella parecía estar tan enfadada como yo, pero a diferencia de mi, ella no tenia un marido en pleno estado de ebriedad.

Volví hasta al baño y apague el agua fría, desvestí a mi marido y le puse la yukata, lo deje acostado en el sofá pues el olor no se le había ido, me fui a mi habitación y me acosté, me dormí pronto, pero les aseguro que en la mañana toushiro va a tener que soportar no solo la resaca.

Fin del capitulo

Lo lamento por todas las fans de toushiro, pero creo que se merece lo que le va a venir, una karin enfadada hasta los huesos. La parte de cuando toushiro habla estando ebrio es una anécdota de mi hermano, solo que la fiesta no era por un hijo, sino porque promocionaron una materia y que la novia lo mato allí mismito, era un verdadero momento para filmar, ¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando se la necesita?


	9. cambios de humor

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo: cambios de humor.

-ya era hora de despertarse ¿no capitán?- le dije a mi esposo.

-¿Qué hora es?..Ah mi cabeza- se quejo el

-esta anocheciendo-le conteste enfadada.

-¿Qué, porque no me despertaste?-dijo el sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste anoche?- le interrogue.

-¡deja de gritarme!, y ayer nos quitaron los teléfonos cuando entramos...ah- volvió a quejarse.

-no te grito, es solo que estabas tan ebrio que no solo dormiste una vida, si no que también no se te quita el olor y casi me matas de la preocupación por supuesto sacando ¡que anoche de la borrachera no podías ni caminar! y por supuesto que llegaste a las 3:30 de la MADRUGADA- esto ultimo si lo grite.

-¡que no me grites! ah…mierda, me duele la cabeza como nunca, lo lamento me emborrache, como querías que supiera que tramaban, además no tenia como saber la hora, además no recuerdo casi nada- me dijo.

Fui a la cocina con el enojo por los cielos, tome una pastilla que había comprado para la resaca y un vaso de agua, fui hasta el sofá y se los tendí.

-gracias- murmuro el- lamento haberte preocupado, pero no tenia idea- me dijo y bueno, quizás tuviera razón.

-anoche casi no dormí nada, y tu, andabas dios sabrá donde, estas peor que en tu despedida de Sotero- dije yo recordando su parecido estado.

-solo que sin bailarinas ero...-no quiso continuar la oración porque no fue necesario, pero cuando me di vuelta ya estaba huyendo.

-TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- le grite.

El se giro sobre si mismo y volví a su lugar.

-¿Cómo es eso de las bailarinas…?_le pregunte en tono malicioso.

-¡no fue ida mía, lo juro!- me dijo el.

-¿entonces de quien shiro?- dije yo en tono suave pero amenazador.

-del capitán Yamamoto…- dijo toushiro.

-¿y porque no me lo contaste toushiro?- le pregunte en el mismo tono.

-porque…te enfadarías supongo- trato de excusarse.

-¿enfadarme? O mas bien dicho, ¡enfurecerme!- dije yo pero en vez de hacer otra cosa me di vuelta y fui directamente al cuarto cerrándolo con llave, ¿bailarinas? ¿A quien más se le podía ocurrir? ¿No me lo quería decir por que me enfadaría? ¡Eso es obvio, pero debió decírmelo!

Quería golpearlo hasta que me hartara o muriera, lo que ocurriera primero, ¿borracho? Como era posible que se dejara emborrachar, el no es ningún idiota como para no darse cuenta, además ni siquiera recuerda lo que paso anoche, por dios santo, cuando tengamos que ir al seireitei ¿con que cara mirare a los que estaban presentes cuando desate durante unos instantes mi furia en la entrada?

Necesitaba unos minutos a solas, estaba tan enojada, y al mismo tiempo tan avergonzada, no sabia ni que pensar, pero bueno, este tipo de cosas pasan y al final, ¿Qué culpa tenia mi marido de que los demás capitanes le hubieran hecho eso? De alguna forma el no era del todo culpables, pero tendría que averiguar quien fue el que organizo la fiesta de despedida de soltero de mi esposo, ya lo averiguaría.

-karin, no te enfades- me pidió toushiro del otro lado de la puerta.

Me obligue a mi misma a tragarme el orgullo y abrir la puerta que nos separaba, al hacerlo, le vi ya bien parado y parecía arrepentido de verdad.

-yo- dijo el pero lo interrumpí.

-solo no lo hagas mas y asunto arreglado, ya me las veré yo con ichigo, si es que rukia dejo algo para mi.- dije yo mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada tierna, no se porque, pero desde siempre esos ojos verdes me había atraído tanto que hasta le hubiera perdonado una infidelidad, o quizás estoy exagerando.

El estuvo a punto de besarme pero mi olfato me obligo a pararlo.

-este, primero te bañas, y te cepillas los dientes- dije yo riéndome.

En cambio el me miro con mala cara, pero yo le recordé que aquí la enojada era yo y que hiciera lo que le decía si es que esta noche quería dormir bajo techo.

Suspirando se dirigió al baño concediéndome la victoria, bueno, si es que eso fue una pelea.

Nuevamente me maree, camine tambaleándome hasta el sillón donde caí rendida, la verdad creo que no era bueno que me alterara, creo que ahora la que necesita una copa soy yo, pero si nunca he tomado ¿Por qué empezar ahora? Además estaba yukiko y no podía tomar ni una gota de alcohol, alguien debía estar sobria en esta familia supongo.

El mareo se paso un unos minutos, tal y como me dijo sakuno, trate de caminar suavemente, tanteando el piso con cada uno de mis pasos como tratando de asegurarme que el piso siguiera allí, se que parece entupido, pero tenia miedo de perder el equilibrio.

Abrid la heladera buscando algo frío para tomar pues tenia seca la garganta, encontré una jarra de jugo, me serví un vaso, pero no pude tragarlo, de repente me asquee, no quería tomar jugo ni comer nada de lo que teníamos, solo tome un vaso de agua del caño y otra vez me senté en el sofá, volví a marearme y el vaso se me escurrió entre los dedos golpeando contra el piso y rompiéndose en trozos diminutos de vidrio.

Me flaqueaban las piernas y sentí ganas de llorar de la impotencia, era entupido que yo, karin kurosaki, porque aun sigo usando mi nombre de soltera, no pueda sostenerse a si misma…

Me sentía tan triste que las lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis mejillas sin que me diera cuenta, me sentía tan, peor tan mal, quizás fuera otro de esos síntomas o como se llamen del embarazo, pero no hacia que me sintiera mejor, no era normal en mi llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, no note cuando fue que toushiro salio del baño, pero sentí sus brazos rodeándome y dirigiéndome preguntas que ni me moleste en descifras mis oídos estaban aturdidos con mis propios sollozos.

Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y deje que mi cabello cubriera mi cara, blasfeme mentalmente el sentirme así, porque ni siquiera note el correr del tiempo, solo se que me sentía mejor al estar entre los brazos de mi amado, era raro, pero me reconfortaba, suena cursi, pero es así.

Estaba realmente triste, pero este sentimiento fue superado con otro, molestia, estaba molesta conmigo misma, llorar era raro en mi, pero que alguien me viese llorar, era patético desde mi punto de vista, pero que podía hacer, las lagrimas de me escapaban, era como tratar de contener un océano en una tasa de te, se rebalsaba.

Sentía como toushiro besaba mi pelo, poco a poco las lagrimas empezaron a cesar, pero aun así, me molestaba mi impotencia, y me pregunto si me seguiré sintiendo así por los próximos cinco o seis meses, bueno, al final, todo esto valdrá la pena. Todo por mi pequeña yukiko.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, no podía hacer que karin siguiera enojada, bueno, en algún momento todos tenemos un momento de locura, pero bueno, espero que les guste creo que subo dos o tres capítulos hoy, es que sigo sin Internet estoy en un Cyber, tengan piedad.


	10. los dias contados

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo: los días contados.

Los meses pasaron y mi vientre creció a su ritmo, aprendí a controlar medianamente mis antojos, y mis cambios bruscos de humor se hicieron más distantes uno de otro, los mareos matutinos aun no cesaban y eso me molestaba un poco, pero cuando mi pequeña daba una de sus pataditas cada vez que comía algo dulce, parece que a ella le gusta tanto como a mi el chocolate blanco, blanco o negro, ¿Cómo será su cabello?, podría ser blanco como el de su padre o negro como el mío, o quizás un gris profundo, la mezcla de nuestros genes supongo.

Me pasaba noches en vela tratando de adivinar como seria mi pequeña yukiko, de pelo negruzco y ojos negros, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, de pelo blanco y ojos negros, de pelo blanco y ojos verdes, de pelo grisáceo y tal o cual color de ojos, las alternativas pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez hasta que el sueño me vencía.

Dicen que el carácter se hereda, y que algunas características de los abuelos pasaban a sus nietos, si ese fuera el caso, mi pequeña también podría tener pelo rubio como mi madre, y la verdad era que yo no conocía a los padres de toushiro y he llegado a dudar que el lo haya visto alguna vez, porque solo conozco a su abuela y a hinamori como su familia.

El bulto de mi vientre tenía los días contados, el nacimiento de yukiko estaba programado para la próxima semana, mi pequeña nacería un hermoso día de invierno, le hacia honor a su nombre, yukiko = niña de la nieve o niña invernal, después de un tiempo el nombre que íbamos a ponerle había terminado por gustarme mucho en realidad.

Aunque toushiro no lo admitiera, se que esta emocionado mas o tanto como yo, después de todo, no se es padre todos los días, supongo que ha de tener expectativas para ella, aun no olvido que me dijo hace ya un tiempo que quería que nuestra hija se pareciera a mi, pero yo, quiero que se parezca a el, no es que me moleste mi apariencia, soy alta, pero si me para al lado de mi esposos, quedo pequeña pues me saca mas de una cabeza, tengo un cabello negro, largo y sedoso, tengo un buen cuerpo exceptuando, claro, al bultito de considerable tamaño que tengo, y mi piel es blanca y tersa, no tengo nada de que quejarme. Pero realmente me agradaría que en el futuro, cuando vea a mi hija, me recuerde de alguna forma a su padre.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que le correspondería a mi pequeñita, la recorrí con la mirada, el cuarto era muy bonito, las paredes eran rosa pastel, la cuna estaba en el centro del cuarto rodeada de juguetes y ositos de felpa, la ventana obviamente cerrada debido al frío, se hallaba lejos de la cuna por la misma razón que se hallaba serrada, el frío. Un armario pequeño contenía toda la ropa de bebe que se puedan imaginar, pequeñas falditas, el lindo vestido que compre en el mundo humano, gorritos, pantalones, remeritas, kimonos de todas clases, eso era lo que mas teníamos, medias y zapatitos todo por montones y en diminutas tallas.

Toque mi vientre con la mano derecha, pues mi pequeña acababa de patearme suavemente, lo hacia cada vez con mas frecuencia, recordándome que en cuestión de días la tendría entre mis brazos.

Pronto acariciaría su cabello, y la mimaría, pronto dependería de mi y toushiro, pronto, tendría a esa pequeña criatura a la cual llamaría hija, mi hija, mía, seria madre dentro de poco y no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa y feliz.

Hace ya tres meses que había dejado de trabajar y el estar tanto tiempo en casa me estaba resultando aburrido, además se suponía que debía estar quieta y hasta ahora lo había hecho pero me harte, ¿y quien no se hartaría?, llevaba semanas en cama sin que toushiro me dejara limpiar, cocinar, ni siquiera salir de casa podía ahora.

Estaba cansada de eso, sacando que la casa estaba muy desordenada, ya que toushiro no tenia mucho tiempo libre, pero yo si, fui hasta el lavadero y tome todo lo que iba a necesitar para limpiar el desastre que tenia por hogar, decidí empezar por lo mas desastroso, la cocina, no digamos que mi marido sea muy ordenado para cocinar, pero diciendo la verdad, valía la pena el desastre ya que cuando cocinaba, mis papilas gustativas llegaban al cielo.

Comencé por recoger las cosas que estaban esparcidas por el piso, me costaba bastante agacharme, pero termine de recoger las cosas, luego limpie el piso, lave los platos los seque y acomode y limpie la mesa. Luego seguí con los pasillos, donde solo limpie el piso, después proseguí con el comedor y por los cuartos, todo estaba en orden para mi punto de vista pero parecía que el clima iba a empeorar por lo cual busque algo de abrigo y encendí la chimenea.

Me había pasado la tarde limpiando y sabia que cuando mi marido llegara y encontrara todo en orden me daría el sermón sobre que tenia que cuidarme, peor ya había hecho suficiente reposo como para tres embarazos.

Tome un libro y comencé a leer, la verdad es que ya lo había leído a ese y a todos los que teníamos mientras "reposaba" y aunque ya me sabia cada línea de "cumbres borrascosas", lo leí una vez mas, pasaron las horas y ya comenzaba a ser hora de preparar la cena, deje el libro sobre la mesa marcando la pagina en la que suspendí mi lectura.

Comencé cortando la verdura en trozos cuando llego mi marido y me mando a la sala a descansar, que tenia que ser mas prudente y Bla Bla Bla, no me moleste en terminar de escuchar lo que siempre me decía y nuevamente me senté en el sillón y retome mi lectura donde la había dejado, cuando la sirvienta le empieza a contar la historia de Catalina a su nuevo inquilino.

El sencillo hecho de que toushiro se preocupara tanto me gustaba, porque se preocupaba no solo por mi si no también por su hija, y me enfurecía, porque exageraba, pero así era el, y tendría que aceptarlo.


	11. yukiko

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo: yukiko

Estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo nerviosa, me habían dicho que yukiko venia hoy o mañana, y yo estaba teniendo contracciones en grande, eran verdaderamente dolorosas, para tolerar el dolor repetía en mi mente "yukiko lo vale, yukiko lo vale", pero ya no podía mas, estaba en casa y toushiro se había ido temprano en la mañana, ya casi era mediodía, el tenia que venir pronto, pero no sabia si tenia tiempo suficiente para esperarle.

Camine hasta el dormitorio, tome el celular y disque el número de mi marido, cada timbrado me desesperaba, hasta que los pitidos desaparecieron dejándome escuchar la voz de mi amado.

-hola, ¿karin?- escuche su vos llamándome.

-yukiko, ya viene- alcancé a formular mientras con la mano libre tocaba mi vientre con suavidad.

-¿QUEEE?- dijo el a medio gritar.

-que tengo contracciones fuertes, ¡idiota!- le dije, no necesitaba que alguien me gritara.

-voy en seguida- me dijo, escuche algunas voces de fondo diciendo algo, pero no pude concentrarme lo suficiente como para descifrar lo que decían.

Camine tambaleándome suavemente hasta el recibidor, caí pesadamente sobre el sofá, pero esto empeoro las cosas, las contracciones iban en aumento y cada vez había menos tiempo entre una y otra.

.-mierda- susurre, ¿Por qué demonios toushiro tardaba tanto?

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y toushiro se dejo ver junto con la capitana del escuadrón de sakuno.

-vamos- dijo el antes de intentar cargarme, pero sakuno, que estaba también allí, lo detuvo.

-disculpe usted capitán hitsugaya, pero la señorita karin tiene un trabajo de parto muy avanzado, quizás no haya tiempo de trasladarla hasta mi escuadrón, y no puede usar el shumpo porque eso aceleraría el proceso- le indico ella con un tono de voz suave, el de ella.

-eso es cierto, trasladémosla a un cuarto, capita espere afuera- le indico la mujer de pelo negro a toushiro una vez que el me dejo en una cama.

-pero ¿Por qué?- dijo el enfadado.

-porque así son las cosas, por favor salga del cuarto- toushiro salio de el cuarto enfadado, pero salio al fin y al cabo.

Sakuno me explico que las cosas estaban muy apresuradas, por lo cual ella había llegado justo a tiempo, porque era la hora de pujar, a mi esa noticia me gusto, porque la verdad, ya quería tenerla en mis brazos.

Puje unas cuantas veces, cada contracción que había tenido me dolía menos, sentía como los músculos de mi cuerpo se contraían y relajaban, para luego contraerse aun más.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba cansado, pero yukiko aun no nacía, puje con todo lo que me quedaba de fuerza y puse toda mi esperanza en que yukiko también quisiera salir.

Y parece que la niña tenía tantas ganas de estar en mis brazos, como yo de tenerla. No tienen idea de lo reconfortante que era el sentir su llanto, cerré mis ojos un momento en lo que se tardaban en entregármela.

Fue entonces cuando abrí mis ojos negros y vi los suyos, yukiko era preciosa, tenía el pelo negro impenetrable como el mío, la piel blanca y suave, y sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, unos perfectos ojos esmeraldas, iguales a los de su padre.

La niña dejo de llorar, y envuelta en una manta y mis brazos se durmió, la cara de satisfacción de las médicas era casi tan clara como la mía.

-nos retiramos, felicidades señora hitsugaya- me dijo la medica de mayor edad mientras abandonaba la habitación, en cambio sakuno se acerco.

-felicidades karin, hola pequeña yukiko, un placer ayudar a traerte al mundo- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente la piel de mi niña.

Luego de ello salio de la habitación y por los sonidos, también salio de la casa, luego escuche a la capitana hablar de dios sabrá que cosa con toushiro, luego las voces cesaron y toushiro entro en el cuarto en el que me encontraba.

-hola, ¿están bien?- pregunto mientras le cedía el puesto de cuna de yukiko.

-yukiko nació bien, pero yo estoy muy cansada.- le explique.

-¿Cuánto pesa?-volvió a preguntar mientras mecía suavemente a su hija.

- 3.100 Kg.- dije yo.

-es tan…-

-¿diminuta?- trate de completar su frase.

-si- dijo el mientras me devolvía el fruto de mi vientre.

Ahora que me ponía a ver, yo estaba en peores condiciones que yukiko, necesitaba un baño urgente y un cambio de ropa.

Me levante como pude, con la ayuda de toushiro caminamos hasta el cuarto de mi pequeña bebita, donde busque y le coloque ropa, luego la envolví en una frazada y la metí en la cuna, toushiro pareció comprender que yo creía que hacia frío para una bebe, por lo cual salio del cuarto y avivo el fuego de la chimenea.

Sonreí al ver como mi pequeña se movía hasta acomodarse entre las sabanas que la acunaban, pero no parecía dormirse, por alguna razón, recordé la canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando aun estaba viva.

Duerme y viaja en tus sueños

Al lugar donde tus 3 deseos

Se convertirán hoy en hechos.

Tan solo duerme, ve con Morfeo (1)

Convierte en el hada de la noche

Junto a Selene (2), acompañándole

Sueña hoy que vives en donde

Puedas jugar sin ni un reproche

Duerme y viaja en tus sueños

Al lugar donde tus 3 deseos

Se convertirán hoy en hechos.

Tan solo duerme, ve con Morfeo

La pequeña parecía calmarse al escuchar el sonido de mi voz, y aunque yo estaba muy cansada, podría haberme quedado toda la noche contemplándola.

Ahora entendía el porque yuzu se quedaba noches enteras al lado de la cuna de Sakura, su hijita mas pequeña.

Hablando claro, me cuesta creer que esta bebe que tengo en frente, estaba, hace unos momentos dentro de mi, me cuesta creer que esta es mi pequeña pateadora, ya no tendría antojos, ni cambios de humor, y los mareos desaparecerán gradualmente, ahora tenia al fruto de mi vientre frente a mi, y me agradaba que fuera parecida a mi.

Empecé a tararear la canción de cuna mientras acariciaba con ternura el poco de piel que quedaba afuera de las sabanas para que pudiera respirar.

Estaba parada apoyándome en la cabecera de la cuna viendo dormir a mi niña cuando toushiro desde atrás me abrazo y me beso suavemente el pelo.

-¿Qué te dijo la capitana?- le pregunte.

-solo me dijo que necesitarías reposo, y esta vez si es necesario, te atare a la cama- volvió a besarme el pelo y se le escapo una suave risa, supongo que disminuida para no despertar a nuestra hijita.

-¿así que vas a tener que atarme, eh?- le conteste yo.

-karin, por favor otra vez no…-me susurro al oído.

-OK, me baño y veremos esto luego- me escape de sus brazos no sin antes mirar a yukiko una vez más y con lo que me quedaba de energía camine hasta el baño y llene la bañera, me zambullí en el agua caliente sin que nada mas me importara, no planeaba salir de allí a menos que yukiko lo pidiese.

Pase como veinte minutos en el baño, cuando sentí que estaba totalmente limpia, salí del baño con una yukata puesta, pues fue lo primero que encontré.

Salí de allí con el pelo trenzado suavemente, y depositaba la larga trenza sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Camine hasta donde estaba mi niña, parecía que toushiro se había tenido que dedicar ha hacer la comida de hoy, tome a mi pequeña en brazos y la alimente, cuando la pequeña pareció saciarse, volvió a dormirse en mis brazos.

Era tan dulce e inofensiva, o por lo menos, ahora lo seria, la acune en su camita envolviéndola nuevamente entre las sabanas.

-lindo día para nacer yukiko- le dije suavemente, hoy nevaba con tranquilidad, como si la nieve cayera al ritmo de las pulsaciones de la pequeña.

Escuche la voz de mi marido llamándome, mire una vez mas a mi niña y desaparecí tras la puerta cerrándola a mi paso, todo parecía estar tranquilo.

Fin del capitulo.

(la cancioncita me la cantaban a mi, es que no sabia que otra poner, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿"arrorro mi niño, arrorro mi sol"?)

Morfeo: dios griego del sueño.

Selene: diosa griega de la luna y el romanticismo.


	12. el crimen

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo: el crimen

Habíamos terminado almorzar, todo había estado muy apetitoso, pero algo me había quedado en pie, ¿Qué estaba haciendo toushiro antes de venir?

-¿Qué paso en la reunión?- le pregunte mientra recogía los platos.

-es cierto, hoy han terminado los protectores de almas- dijo el, pero no entendí del todo lo que dijo, y un gesto de mis cejas lo dio a entender.

-son aparatos que hacen que tu presencia espiritual sea nula, así el enemigo no sabe que estas cerca- dijo el lanzándome un aparatito de forma circular.

-¿no es peligroso…?- pregunte pues un mal presentimiento me había invadido.

-no lo se, yo también pensé en eso, pero solo los capitanes y tenientes tienen uno- me dijo pero yo no estaba tranquila.

-déjame hacerlo yo, tu debes descansar, o lo haces por las buena, por las malas karin.- me amenazo, yo puse los ojos en blanco salí directo a la habitación, abrí la puerta y la débil presencia de yukiko no se sentía muy bien, pensé que era por el protector de almas.

Entre y note que la ventana estaba abierta, el mal presentimiento se hizo mas fuerte, corrí hasta la cuna y pegue un grito como jamás hice.

Caí al costado de la cuna aferrándome a la pata de esta, no lo podía creer, no podía estar pasando, pero si no sentí ninguna otra presencia… no había ninguna explicación, la presencia de yukiko ya no era débil, ya no existía, imposible de rastrear.

-¡karin! ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto toushiro tomándome de los brazos, yo estaba tan confundida que apenas pude articulas bien tres palabras:

- yukiko…no esta…-y luego sentí como me invadía la desesperación, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía moverme, esta ahí, al lado de la cuna de mi pequeñita, que ya no estaba, me había descuidado dos minutos y había desaparecido.

No se en que momento toushiro salio afuera, no se cuando volvió ni cuantas veces lo hizo, solo se que estuve allí, en un rincón tratando de asimilar que el fruto de mi vientre había sido robado, que yukiko ya… no estaba.

Sentí como alguien me tomaba por los hombros y me llamaba, no reconocí la voz por lo que alce la vista, lo único que recuerdo de ahí es el rostro de una preocupada rukia…

Me levante del futon de golpe, mire alrededor, estaba en mi cuarto, pensé que todo había sido un sueño hasta que toque mi vientre esperando encontrar el bultito, pero era chato, yukiko si había nacido.

Corrí hasta el cuarto de yukiko pero me encontré con muchos shinigamis, trataron de evitar dejarme entrar, pero eleve mi presión espiritual hasta que cayeron al piso, corrí otra vez hasta la cuna de mi niña y no estaba, no había sido un sueño, si había robado a mi hija, salí del cuarto corriendo, fui hasta el patio de la casa donde me encontré con toushiro que tenia una cara de preocupación mezclada con una mueca de dolor, una cara que jamás había visto en el.

-¿Qué paso?- yo no era de andar con rodeos, quería a mi niña, y la quería ya.

-karin, robaron a yukiko- contesto el.

-eso ya lo se, me vasto con ver su cuna- le dije, necesitaba a mi niña y mas información.

-no sabemos donde esta, pero sabemos que paso, me harías es favor de calmarte y escuchar- me contesto, me tomo por los hombros y me empujo a la sala de estar.

-no sabemos porque, pero kirara tsunego, robo un dispositivo experimental del protector de almas, ella fue la que se llevo a yukiko, ambas están desaparecidas, pero todos los escuadrones de búsqueda están recorriendo todo lugar a su paso buscándola, el protector experimental tiene un plazo fijo de funcionamiento que es de tres días, solo queda esperar- dijo mordiéndose el labio, el tampoco parecía satisfecho con tan poco.

-¡maldita hija de perra!- brame yo parándome y golpeando la mesa con las manos.

-tranquilízate y termina de escuchar, yo estoy tan nervioso como tu o quizás mas- dijo el obligándome a sentarme.

-hace algún tiempo se la hecho de el seireitei y se le confisco su zampakto, eso fue porque sufría de esquizofrenia y por alguna razón en sus delirios te menciono a ti.- contó el.

-¿a mi, que tengo que ver con esa?- pregunte yo cada vez menos tranquila.

-eso no lo sabemos, creemos que esta resentida y que yukiko solo es para ella…-

-una forma de vengarse- complete su frase.

-exacto- confirmo el.

-¡o por dios! ¿Qué le hará a yukiko si no les encontramos?- la pregunta era mas para mi misma.

-lo peor es que, según los rumores, ella es una experta en venenos y contravenenos, ahora mismo yukiko….-

-¡no lo digas!- rogué, por que si el lo decía en voz alta, mi esperanza se quebraría en mil pedazos y no podría contener las lagrimas que querían escapárseme.

No quería que las palabras yukiko y muerte estuvieran en una misma oración, porque entonces lo menos que caería en pedazos seria mi alma, debíamos encontrarlas, y salvar a mi niña, kirara estaba loca en el sentido literal, y lo esta mucho mas si piensa que podrá escapar de la furia de una madre embravecida.

Me moví hasta la puerta de entrada y comencé a ver la nieve caer sobre los pastos, congelándolo todo, yukiko significaba niña invernal, ella no podía morir, y menos en estas condiciones, mi niña iba a vivir, yo planeo criarla y verla crecer y una estupida resentida no me iba a quitar ese derecho, si antes la había hecho pasar malos ratos que esperase a que la tuviera entre mis manos, le rompería el cuello y luego la despedazaría y dejaría algo vivo para el departamento de inteligencia, pero primero la golpearía hasta deformarla, si ella llegaba a ponerle una mano encima a MI bebe, la acecinaría y no dejaría nada de ella, nada.

Camine hasta llegar a bajo del árbol que me protegía de la nevada, pero de repente la sentí, la débil presencia de yukiko.

-¡toushiro!- grite con lo que tenia de voz.

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué les pareció? ¿No habrán creído que invente a ese personaje por nada verdad?

Bueno, ayer subí cuatro capítulos de una, hoy les subo tres, estoy tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, perdón, aun sigo sin Internet, estoy en un Cyber, chao dejen comentarios por favor.


	13. kirara

Nuestros hijos

Capitulo: kirara

Mi esposo acudió a mi llamado unos instantes luego de haberle llamado, le dije que sentía la presencia de yukiko, pero el, ni nadie mas podía sentirle.

Le roge que me acompañase a ver de que se trataba, toushiro, rukia, ichigo y mikami, fueron los únicos que me acompañaban, porque los demás estaban buscando en lugares remotos.

Usando el shumpo, llegamos a la mitad de la nada, solo había campo, pero yo sentí a la presencia de mi hija, y la iba a rastrear hasta encontrarla.

Recorrí con la mirada, un lago congelado, y las colinas abandonadas, estaban sepultadas por la nieve. A lo lejos divise una cabaña de la cual salía humo por la chimenea, en otras palabras, había alguien allí, y yukiko estaba con ella.

Le mande una mirada de advertencia a los allí presentes, rodeamos la casa y fue ichigo quien entro por el frente mientas toushiro entraba por detrás, rukia estaba en el techo vigilándolo todo, yo estaba en uno de los costados de la casa y mikami en el otro.

Pero luego de unos instantes salieron los dos hombres diciendo que la casa estaba vacía, fue cuando me di vuelta y vi que justo en medio del lago congelado estaba la maldita rubia cunando de forma hipócrita a mi bebita.

-¿a quien buscan?- nos pregunto de forma "inocente".

-dame a mi hija- le ordene.

-karin tranquilízate- me dijo rukia mientras rodeábamos a la zorra que osó tomar a mi pequeña de su cuna.

La rodeamos con cuidado formando un circulo a su alrededor, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que había un orificio en el hielo dejando ver el agua helada, tampoco me había percatado de que kirara tenia un diminuto frasco en sus manos, peligrosamente cerca de la nariz de yukiko.

-yo que ustedes no me acercaría, el hielo es frágil.-dijo ella rompiendo un poco mas el hueco que estaba aun lado suyo… y de yukiko.

-maldita, ¿Qué planeas hacer?- dijo mikami en algo parecido a un gruñido.

-sencillo, les daré a elegir, o se ahoga este engendro que tanto quieren proteger, o lo haces tu karin- dijo ella con una sonrisa demente y una mirada perdida.

-¿ahogarse?- pregunte yo confundida cuando note que ella volvió a romper con el pie el hielo.

- mejor lo hacemos a mi modo- bramo ichigo y salio corriendo para atacar a la pelirroja.

-¡espera!- grito toushiro deteniéndolo.

-veo que lo has entendido mi adorado toushiro, no pueden tocarme, porque si lo hacen, le daré a oler este pequeño perfume a su asquerosa yukiko y morirá en cuestión de segundos.

Entonces todo había sido planeado para atraernos hasta el lugar propicio para la ocasión, el protector de almas de kirara impedía ahora, que las personas sintieran nuestro poder espiritual o dejara de sentirlo.

La temperatura del agua era muy baja, moriría de hipotermia antes de que saliera a la superficie, y yukiko moriría incluso antes que yo, no podíamos atacarle debido a que yukiko estaba a su merced, desde mi punto de vista solo me quedaba una opción, morir por mi hija, pero aunque lo hiciera, cosa a la que estaría dispuesta totalmente, ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que ella, estando literalmente loca, iba a devolver a mi hija?

-¿Cómo se que luego de mi muerte dejaras en paz a yukiko?- pregunte con tono serio, y sorpresa de los demás.

-ponte a pensar, no puedo huir, no tengo mi zampakto, por lo que no puedo pelear, solo tengo un frasco de perfume venenoso, mataría a uno de los restantes y aun así me quedan 3, moriré de todas formas luego de tu muerte.- lo que decía era cierto pero ella podría lanzar al agua a mi niña después que yo saltase.

-como puedo estar segura de que no lanzaras a yukiko luego de que salte- le dije.

-no tengo nada contra esta niña, solo quiero que te mueras, creo que estaría bien con que ella creciera sin madre, no necesito mas que tu muerte para que yo muera tranquila.- respondió con otra sonrisa demente en su cara.

No me gustaba la idea de que mi pequeña creciera sin madre, ya era bastante con que le hubieran robado de su cuna, que le estuvieran amenazando de muerte y ahora eso, o quería que i hija estuviera traumada ni nada, yo ya se lo que es crecer sin una madre al lado, las niñas necesitan a una madre, no solo porque no podría sobrevivir sin mi por ahora, porque sino, no habría quien le explique ciertas cosas que un padre no les puede decir a sus hijas, entiendan que yo me entere de ciertos temas gracias a rukia e inore, aunque de muchas formas yo ya lo sabia.

Si no hacia algo rápido yukiko moriría, el tiempo corría, y al mismo tiempo se me escapaba, para el colmo de los colmos yukiko había empezado a llorar.

-¡maldita criatura, cállate!- dijo ella moviéndola bruscamente, en un momento yukiko saco su manito y golpeo los dedos de kirara haciendo que el frasquito cayera de sus manos y se sumergiera en lo mas profundo del lago.

Salte sobre ella y le arrebate a mi pequeña, yukiko no parecía haberse asustado, al contrario, estaba jugando con mi cabello y enredando sus deditos en el, parecía feliz de verme, parecía que su comportamiento era normal, no aparentaba estar herida o maltratada.

Mikami golpeo a kirara desde atrás haciéndola caer de rodillas, mientras rukia la inmovilizaba rápidamente, yo aun sentía deseos de golpear a aquella bruja hasta matarla, pero yukiko tenía otros planes.

Ichigo y su familia llevaron a kirara al sereitei, de forma que fuera castigada justamente, le cedí a yukiko a su padre, quien le sonrío y le beso la frente, ahora su cara ya no era la de antes, _yuki _se durmió en los fuertes brazos de su padre mientras nosotros caminábamos de rumbo a casa con nuestra hija.

Fin del fanfic.

Bueno, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, dejen comentarios si les gusto o no el final, bien, espero que esta continuación les haya sido de su agrado y agradezco su comprensión y paciencia hacia mi, hasta luego y que pasen un buen día.


End file.
